1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power MOSFET semiconductor device used for control of high power and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A deep trench MOSFET (referred to as DTMOS hereinafter) has recently been proposed as a power-switching device using a MOSFET.